tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Junkyard
This page is for the Junkion robot. For the dog, see Mutt & Junkyard. For his evil Shattered Glass universe counterpart, see Junkheap (SG) Junkyard is the public face of Junkion commerce. When other civilizations come to buy used and refurbished components, more likely than not they find themselves opposite his cheerful patter and easy smile. Unlike most Junkions, whose non sequitur-laced speech pattern is virtually unintelligible to outsiders, Junkyard limits himself to references whose meaning remains clear even to the uninitiated, and has sometimes (when stressed) even been known to speak in plain English! When he does quote, it tends to be from commercials and infomercials. Assembled and raised in the scrap pile, Junkyard is a supremely resourceful bot. He is notably good at identifying the needs of his customers in order to forge lifelong business relationships, as well as being a skilled technician. Direct combat is not his forte. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: ::Since the movie isn't canon, the Autobots encountered the Junkions differently on the MUX. The Junkions are descendants of a group of Autobots, Decepticons, and independents that fled Cybertron millions of years ago during the Cybertron Civil War. Discovering the shell of a broken-apart world that had been used as a dumping ground by other races for millennia, the proto-Junkions settled down, figuring no one would fight for the literal wasteland. At first the refugees were at peace, joining together their small fleet of ships to form a new surface for the junk world, and using their significant engineering skills to repair a lot of the discarded technology for future trade. They began to view the new “Planet” of Junk as their new home, and began defending it from outside incursion with the tenacity of junkyard dogs. However, as their new civilization developed, old grudges and prejudices started to emerge. Former Autobots and Decepticons disagreed with how the small world should be run, and ancient battle lines began to be re-formed. Desperate to avoid another outbreak of hostilities, the ruling council of Junkion decided to take an extreme measure – a community-wide memory wipe. Deciding the vestiges of Cybertron culture was to blame for the renewed hostilities, the Junkion supreme programmers worked in secret to develop a computer virus that would wipe out all memory of Cybertron, the Autobots, the Decepticons, and the war. Junkions would be given a clean state, whether they wanted it or not. The ruse was successful, and the racial memories of the Junkions were wiped with the exception of a chosen few council members who were tasked with keeping the Junkions out of the Cybertronian War should contact ever be reestablished with their former home world. Eventually most of those council members died out, leaving ever fewer with the secret of the Junkions’ origins. The Junkions continued to exist, but without any culture or history. When the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals from Earth, twenty light-years away, they latched onto them, hungrily absorbing Earth culture like a dry sponge, filling the gap left by the Junkion Elders’ virus. Eventually some Junkions decided to set out to find the source of these wonderful images from the sky… MUX History: Junkyard often travels to Earth, looking for new customers. He's ferried both Autobots and Decepticons between Cybertron and Earth. While his name is Junkyard, since 2011 he sometimes goes by the name to Junkheap for trademark reasons related to his marketing of toys in the Junkions' images. *^_^* In 2016, Junkyard was delivering medical supplies to Cybertron's Neutral Territories aboard his Millennium Falcon when he was attacked by Seacons at the Hydrax Spaceport. The Junkions were overwhelmed by the Seacons, and the Falcon was lost to them. OOC Notes Logs 2016 * February 11 - "Seacons Attack!" - The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. Players Junkyard is being temped by Bzero, but is available for application. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, JUNKHEAP is a slaver and spare-parts broker. If you need a part, or a whole robot, JUNKHEAP will get it for you for a price. His rates are low, but if you're not happy -- keep quiet about it, or JUNKHEAP will return with a horde of Junkions, and you'll be quickly added to his "inventory." Category:available Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Junkions Category:Merchants Category:Neutrals Category:Transformers